Random Apple More!
ok so i thought it would just be BORING if i only did two pages (Really only one) so i made yet another one! on this page it will be TWICE the randomness so stick around as i will add soooooo much more! in the last page i did almost everything i could think of. but when i was finished i remembered that i hadn't done ANYTHING on books! which kinda offendes me as I'M the librarians helper! so here are some books i recommend! #1: HARRY POTTER Harry Potter is an ordinary boy who soon gets a visit from a giant called Hagrid. Eventually he attends Hogwarts, a magic boarding school and he goes on many adventures... #2 TREASURE ISLAND treasure island is about a boy called Jim Hawkins who goes on adventure which started when a pirate (Billy Bones) gives him the key to his sea chest which contained a map of Treasure Island. on the way he meets kooky Ben Gunn and feirce pirates. Enough about books lets talk about TV shows. do you guys like VICTORIOUS??? well i do but not as much as i love House Of Anubis! if you dont know the characters i will explain in more detail who they are #1: TORI VEGA (victoria justice) tori is the new kid at Hollywood Arts, a school for very talented kids. When her sisters tounge swells up she has to sing in her place and ends up being amazing! soon the principal of Hollywood Arts ask tori to come to the school and she accepts. #2: ANDRE HARRIS (leon thomas 3) Andre is tori's only friend atr the beginning of the series. He is the kid who is a whiz at music! when tori sang MAKE IT SHINE he was in charge of the music. #3 ROBBIE (and Rex) SHAPIRO Robbie is a geek. he is one computer whiz, wheres glasses and almost always has his hand shuvved up a puppet named Rex. Later on in the series you find out that both Cat and Robbie are vegans. next time: BECK OLIVER, JADE WEST and CAT VALENTINE! ' who knew that birds could play chess? :)' what a nice cake! Speaking of which it was my friends birthday a couple of days ago. so on the count of 3 we will say HAPPY BIRTHDAY. ready? 1............ 2..................... 3.........HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! ' Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh well i think we should have a little chat about stuff. and about stuff i mean SUMMER!!! summer is finally here and school is almost over! so i dont think we will be havin any tests any time soon. But if we do then i have one thing i need to say: WHY???? ' but lets put that aside and just focus on the fact that summer is almost here so i think im calm again. ' how cool is that?!? i dont think i've ever seen anything like that! that put me in a very good mood! :) :) :) ' well this will be the end of my second or third page. but i will make a new one either in a few mins or in a couple of hours! but i will keep ya posted! :D